


Have a Seat

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Edging, Face-Sitting, Forniphilia, Group Sex, Human Furniture, Multi, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Orgasm Delay, Rimming, Sexual Kink, Sexual Submission, Subspacee, Watersports, human dildo, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2020 Day 2: Human FurnitureIt starts off as an accident, but Derek quickly finds his favorite way to support his pack.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Everyone, Derek Hale/Pack
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021527
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Have a Seat

It started off as an accident, he and Stiles were wrestling on the sofa over control of the remote. They tumbled over one another and then Stiles was sitting up, crowing in victory. The thing was, he was planted firmly over Derek's face, though he didn't realize it at first, just thought he'd pinned some other part of the wolf probably. Derek noticed though. He noticed the way the world went muffled and quiet, the way his brain quickly followed, feeling anchored and calm in a way he hadn't in so long - even with how mellow Beacon Hills had become.

"Oh shit dude, I'm sorry, you should've shoved me off!" Stiles' voice wasn't nearly as jarring as the sudden return to light and sound at full volume and Derek had to blink the fog away.

"S'fine." His voice was slurry and it had Stiles squinting at him. But he didn't push, just let it go. Or at least Derek thought he had until a few days later when Stiles had come over on one excuse or another. Derek had been laid out on the couch, reading, and he heard the way Stiles' heart had upticked, heard him take a steadying breath. He thought he was in for a talk, instead Stiles walked in front of the couch, not looking at him, and then proceeded to sit down carefully on Derek's face. Derek had stiffened for a moment but when he felt Stiles' thighs tense as he prepared to stand back up, he couldn't stop his hand from reaching up to sling across Stiles' waist and press him down more firmly.

"Okay. We're going to talk about this later, but okay." Stiles settled down more firmly and Derek was engulfed in the scent of pack, everything else muted and fading away. Stiles shifted only a little then, bending to reach for the remote probably, because the TV clicked on a moment later, and then Derek lost track of time. It was hours later when Stiles finally had to get up. He didn't go far, just to relieve himself. The hazy calm had lifted enough by the time he came back for them to have a discussion, loathe as Derek was to actually talk about any of it. It happened in fits and starts, Derek explaining the peace he felt from it.

It was a thing, after that, whenever Derek felt like he needed to get his mind clear. It wasn't just Stiles either eventually. There'd been a rogue pack, hunting for territory, and they'd had a hard fight. Everyone piled back into the loft, nursing their wounds but mostly alright. Derek had been a little wild from it, eyes flashing red and a bit out of it. Stiles had come out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist as he went to hunt for spare sweats and Derek had grabbed him instead, dragged him to the sofa and onto his face. He could hear the surprise and confusion from the others, heard Stiles trying to explain, but he didn't much care. Instead he shifted Stiles where he wanted him, the towel sliding up in the back as he did. It was even better when he got his face nestled between Stiles' cheeks, nose and mouth brushing over his pucker and giving Derek a rich, musky scent to inhale. 

Stiles had squawked in surprise but made no move to get away, instead just shifting the towel more out of the way for Derek. He heard the pack talking but it was almost impossible for him to focus on what they were saying with his sense so overwhelmed by Stiles. It didn't sound like they were upset, none of them leaving, so he stopped worrying, instead taking short huffing breaths of the ass on his face. Time lost all sense of meaning again, Derek only vaguely registering when Stiles relaxed more above him. Eventually the scent he was inhaling became tinged with arousal. His own body didn't register with him like this, but he liked the new smell, wanted more of it so he let his tongue flicker out, taste the soapy clean skin above his lips. The body above him squirmed a bit, the scent of surprise sharp but not unpleasant and fading fast as he licked and kissed and suckled. Dimly he registered moans, both from Stiles and the rest of the pack, could feel shifts as Stiles writhed above him, though he was careful never to dislodge himself. Eventually there was a rhythmic movement and if he had any real thoughts beyond the pleasant scent and taste enveloping him, he'd have figured out Stiles was jerking off. As it was he didn't really notice until it stopped, the scent of fresh come spiking. That was when he finally pushed, urging Stiles off his face. He could see embarrassment and confusion in Stiles' features but he paid it no mind, instead gently moving the towel and using his tongue to clean up the mess, leaving broad strokes across Stiles' cock and balls. When he was done he stood, stretching, his body loose and relaxed. He nuzzled against Stiles' temple, thanked him softly, and went to finally take his own shower. The others were still arrayed over the room, arousal heady from them, in various states of undress and disarray. He himself wasn't hard, but he was immensely satisfied.

After that, things shifted with the pack. They were able to pick up on his needs, and Derek never had to worry about finding that comfort - there was always someone around to sit on his face. Sometimes they kept their clothes on, sometimes they'd present him their bare bottoms. He bought a new sofa, one with a high chaise end so they had a backrest, could spread their cheeks nice and wide and cover his whole face. Sometimes he licked, sometimes he didn't. He'd wait for that curl of arousal from whoever was on top of him. His own cock would harden occasionally while he did it, but he never bothered to jerk himself off. It wasn't about that for him and he never really came. He was happiest when he was providing a seat for one of his pack, and they were happy to use him as one. He was only refused if they needed his input at a meeting - otherwise they were content to let him spend their bonding nights nestled up under one of them.

He could tell them apart by taste alone now, letting all of his other senses fade into the background when he got his tongue on them, would play a game with himself to figure out who it was if he'd been resting when they arrived. He learned how to please them all too, when they wanted to get off. Everyone liked it different and he took pride in knowing just how to move his mouth and tongue to draw out their orgasms. Stiles liked it every way and was easy. Lydia liked it soft and sweet, tongue gently caressing her folds. Erica liked it when he speared his tongue and fucked it deep inside her cunt. Allison loved when he suckled on her clit. Boyd was like his girlfriend, liking it best when Derek pushed deep inside his hole. Isaac preferred when Derek licked over his entire crack, just the tip teasing his hole. Scott liked it best when Derek sloppily made out with his pucker. Derek just liked being covered in the scent of pack. He loved when the guys' precome dribbled down their knuckles and onto his throat, eventually told them he'd prefer if they got up and nutted over his face. It was easier with the girls, creaming all over his face and practically smothering him in their scent. He loved both though, would often let the slick and come dry where it landed, bit bothering to shower unless he was leaving the loft.

It was Allison who changed it again, just as accidentally as the other times it shifted. She could usually come a few times if he kept sucking hard at her clit, so he was used to doing that. He was lost in the calm happy haze and she must have felt too good entirely to recognize the sensation she was feeling, because when he opened his mouth to give a particularly hard suck to her whole pussy, he was surprised by a mouthful of piss instead. She'd known immediately, her scent souring with embarrassment as she tried to move quickly up and off. The thing was, though, that it was just more pack taste in his mouth. More he could do to care for them, more they could give him to show he was theirs and they were his. He gently pressed her back down opening wider and sweeping his tongue through her folds until he hit her pisshole, flicking against it and rumbling in pleasure at the sharp taste. He left his grip loose enough that she could move off if she truly wanted, but instead she let out a soft 'oh' and settled back. It took her a minute to relax, but she released a sigh of relief when she finally unclenched, and Derek was practically purring as he guzzled the hot liquid down. He could feel his pants dampen as his cock twitched in them, ropes of come painting his underwear.

He lapped her folds clean and she squirmed down harder, encouraging him back to sucking her clit. He could hear the wolves whispering to the humans about what had just happened since they most likely wouldn't have caught the smell. When he'd finished getting her off again, Allison finally did climb from his face, her legs wobbly as she made her way to Scott's waiting lap, sinking down on his cock and riding him. Derek wasn't sure if he was quite ready to get up, but the decision was made when Stiles stepped up to him, his own pants off.

"Stop me if you don't want this." Stiles' cock was half hard when he rested it on Derek's bottom lip, and he opened obligingly, wrapping his mouth around it when Stiles started to piss. He didn't try thrusting in, just let it sit on Derek's tongue as he emptied his bladder before letting Derek gently suck him clean. Then he turned and spread his cheeks, shimmying his way into position, burying Derek's face in his ass. When he got off later, Derek's tongue deep inside him, he took a minute to undo Derek's pants, pull his sticky cock free of their confines, and then blew his load all over it.

It became just another piece of their routine. The pack stopped getting off of him when they had to piss, instead the girls would just adjust, tapping his chin to tell him to open his mouth wider. The guys would lift up marginally until they could push their cocks back and between his lips, relieving themselves and then untucking and settling back down. He came every time one of the pack filled him with their hot piss. Sometimes one of them would reach down and fondle his cock while they did it, stroking him through his orgasm, but mostly they just watched it happen - he didn't need the help. He took to being naked too, figuring it meant less laundry.

He has no idea which of the pack changes it the next time, his face firmly pressed up between Boyd's cheeks, the taste of his beta's piss coating his tongue, his cock still hard and leaking when one of them sinks down on it. All he knows is that it's hot and tight and slick and he's almost about to come when it all goes away. It happens again and again that day, someone different each time he thinks, something tight and wet and perfect sliding down over him, one of them taking their pleasure and getting off before getting up and wandering away like his cock is nothing more than a built-in dildo. It should be degrading and frustrating and angering but instead it just makes him sink further into that calm space. He's here for their use, for their needs, not his own. If they need his cock to stay hard then it will stay that way. If they need his mouth to piss in, then he'll gladly open it to them, if they want to sit with his tongue in their ass then he's happy to provide. Sometimes more than one of them sits on him now, covering his chest and legs, and he's happy to give them somewhere familiar and comforting to sit. Sometimes they even fuck on top of him, his tongue lapping at the drippings of wherever they're joined together, cleaning whoever it is up when they're done. He feels more useful to them than he ever has.

He only comes now when they want him to, his body attuned to the needs of his pack. He can tell when they fondle his balls, stay on his cock and grind down, milk it with their bodies. He's still never sure who's using him that way, always has someone on his face while it's happening, but he doesn't mind. He's theirs now, and he'll give any of them whatever they need. He thinks they've brought the sheriff and Melissa in on it too, maybe even Parrish and other pack adjacent people, but he doesn't know. When he's on the sofa his mind is wrapped away, stripped down to only what he can taste and smell, and they all smell like pack to him. Sometimes he thinks he should worry about it, worry about who is seeing him like this, who is using his body, but then he reminds himself it's not his body anymore, not really. He's furniture. He's the sofa and their favorite dildo and their toilet. He's whatever they need whenever they need it. And he's happiest when he can offer them his mouth as a seat.

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
> All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
